Warriors of Justice
by Sakura Isthill
Summary: What happens when Kento & Wufei battle it out to decide who is the warrior of justice? Craziness-ness-ness! The taco spirits want you read and review! LISTEN TO THE TACO SPIRITS!


Disclaimer: Wait, what am I talking about? There is no disclaimer! Hee hee! I'm so evil!   
  
  
  
Warriors of Justice  
  
by Sakura Isthill  
  
  
  
Wufei is walking down the street totally bored.  
"Justice! I believe in justice! I have my own sense of justice! I am the warrior of justice!"  
  
Kento pauses from stuffing a taco into his face. His head snaps around. Did he just hear someone declare that   
THEY were the warrior of justice?! Kento looks at the plate of tacos. Shall he indulge in his one true love, or   
bravely defend his title? Kento's mouth begins to water as he beholds the wonderful sight food, the delicious   
aromas seemed to be calling his name . . .   
  
"Kento" they were saying, "Keeeennttooooo . . . "  
  
Kento shook his head. Sorry little hunger induced taco spirit buddies, but I to go be honorable and stuff, he   
thought, rising from the table.  
  
"Hey you! The guy with the pony tail!"  
  
Wufei turns and sees a rather chubby, blue-haired guy charging straight toward him. Kinda like staring down a   
rushing train.  
  
"Is their a problem?"  
  
"Yeah." The guy slides to a stop in front of him. "Did you just say your the warrior of justice?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Wufei frowned. He din't he the purpose of this.  
  
"Well, you should know better then to steal copyrighted material! I'm the warrior of justice. The one and only.   
Got it?"  
  
"Well, I think your wrong. I think I'm the warrior of justice."  
  
"No way! Your an imposter!"  
  
"Your the imposter!"  
  
The two characters growl at each, taking menacing steps toward each other. Anime lightning falshes.  
  
"I'm the warrior of justice!"  
  
"I'm the warrior of justice!"  
  
Ryo bounces happily out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm the warrior of virtue!"  
  
"Go away pyro-boy, nobody likes you."   
  
"But . . . " Ryo's lower lip trembles. "I want to do Flare Up Now!"  
  
"Go find Anubis and beat him up!"  
  
Ryo instantly brightens.  
  
"Okay!" He goes skipping happily off.  
  
Kento turns to Wufei and shrugs.   
  
"Sorry. Friend of mine."  
  
Kento and Wulfei go back to their threatening poses.  
  
"You are weak! Your shows plot is weak! This fics plot is weak! Your grandmother is . . . "  
  
"Let me guess, weak?"  
  
"How'd you guess?!"  
  
"Your insults are weak."  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
Wufei jumps forward and starts doing a bunch of cool karate moves. Kento, alarmed, pulls out his armor orb.  
  
"Armor of . . . hey!" Wufei kicks the orb from Kento's hand. It goes flying.  
  
"My armor orb! Nooo!"  
  
Wufei then preceeds to do several painful things to Kento. I won't tell you what they were, just that they were   
painful. Very.  
  
"No! Your beat me! Now I'll never get to finish my tacos."  
  
Wufei takes a menacing step towards Kento. But suddenly, just as he is about to finish him off, a funny lookin'   
staff lands in front of him.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"It's the Ancient! Yay! I'm sav . . . wha?!"  
  
The Ancient is standing on a telephone post. Don't ask how he got there. Just don't ask. He is weaing   
Bermuda shorts and a shirt that say "I love New York" with a heart in place of love. He is holding a hot dog in   
one hand and a coffee cup in the other. The author would like to say she has no idea how he threw the staff.   
Not a clue.  
  
"Ancient?"  
  
"You know this guy?"  
  
"Um, sorta of. But I think he's gone senile on me."  
  
The Ancient takes a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Hhhhmmm, needs sugar. Wait, what was I supposed to do? Oh yeah, dispel my supreme wisdom to   
unknowing minds. Now let's see . . . um, don't chew with your mouth full. Wash behind yours ears. Clean up   
your room. And I think that's all . . . oh yeah! Follow the true spirit of your armor! Never can say that too many   
times. Well, that's all." He disappears.  
  
"Ooookay. Definitely senile. Wait . . . what he said! I must follow the spirit of my armor!"  
  
Kento's kanji sign glows on his forehead. Wufei screams and jumps back.  
  
"You freak!"  
  
"Still want to fight me?"  
  
"What? No, you can be the warrior of justice. Just can't compete with the forehead glowing thing."  
  
"Yes! I am victorious! Now I can finish my tacos!"  
  
Kento races off to eat his tacos, magically healed. Wufei starts to leave when he notices the staff.  
  
"Hey! That old dude left his staff behind." Wufei glances around, then shrugs and picks it up. "I could use a   
curtain rod."  
  
Anubis and Dais watch the events from the top of a building.  
  
"Dais . . . why are we here. We have nothing what so ever to add to this plot."  
  
Dais shrugs. "Because the were the authors favorite characters. And she thought our kawaiiness would boost   
the fics popularity with young teenage girls."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
Suddenly, Ryo comes running out of nowhere, clad in the armor of Wildfire.  
  
"Now I've found you! FLARE UP NOW!"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Anubis dodges the stream of fire and takes off running.  
  
"Run Anubis! Run my girly haired friend, run!"  
  
Dais watches Ryo chase Anubis off the building and then through the streets. He turns and bends to pick up a   
convenantly placed sign. He holds it up.  
  
THEE END is sloppily scribbled on it in what appears to be crayon. Dais rolls his eyes . . . eye, mutters   
something about someone not being able to spell right, and calmly walks off.  
  
--  
  
Well, that's it! And remember: friends don't let friends read and run. Review and save lives.   
Er, well, just review! And don't sue me! 


End file.
